Thoughtless
by Where-Will-You-Go
Summary: To him, she's pure evil. To her, he's too sly. How will the two settle their differences when they're trapped in a cave? What's more, how can fox demons and panther demons get along in the first place! Youko KuramaOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters. All I own is the plot, OCs, and writing.**

* * *

**

**Thoughtless - Prologue**

The rain poured heavily and the thunder cracked with a might roar. Demons scattered into their sheltered homes in the rainy Makai. One lone fox demon, with long silver hair, leapt from tree to tree till he found a strong stone cave. Quietly, he snuck in, careful not to wake anyone who already occupied the warm haven. His silver fox ears shook off remaining water, as did his same-colored tail. His golden eyes bore through the darkness while he ventured further in. Then, a cold, steel, sharp blade was pressed against his neck.

"Who are you and why are you here?" a female voice, so cold and dark, spoke to him.

"I am Youko Kurama. I'm here because I desired shelter from the rain that has cursed us this past week." Youko replied, still trying to focus on anything in front of him.

"Why here?" the woman's voice asked. The blade was pressed harder, and by the way it was so easily pressured on, the demon in question was standing before the King of Thieves.

"Closest place. Why are you here?" Youko responded.

"Home." came the cave's first occupant's reply.

"Quite a home."

"Shaddup."

"What is your name?" Youko asked. The blade's presence left.

"Tear." said the reply. Youko sniffed the air.

"Ah, a panther, eh?" he mused.

"Hn." Tear muttered and her unseen footsteps led Youko to the end of the cave. There was a fire, and a small makeshift bed of moth-eaten sheets next to it.

"Hm, nice place." Youko commented sarcastically. He then felt a soft warmth brush across his leg. A large black panther.

"So, Tear, am I not allowed to see your personified form?" he asked. The panther glared up at him and stalked towards the fire and plopped down on the bed. Youko sat across from her.

"Depends if I trust you or not." Tear's voice clarified. Youko looked directly into the panther's golden eyes. Then he reached over and poked it on its forehead. The panther growled.

"The panther's real, so where are you, Tear?" Youko asked.

"HERE, YOU FOOL!" Tear's voice shouted and the panther shot up and glared while growling at Youko.

"Where? All I see is a pissed-off pussy-cat." Youko said nonchalantly.

"Grrr.." the panther growled. Then, in a fit of black smoke, the panther was hidden from Youko's sight. He looked around the blackness but could not see.

"I pity you, King of Thieves. Not able to use common sense." Youko spun around to see a woman standing behind him, hands on her cloaked hips and a sneer on her soft features. Youko seemed to have to rip his eyes away from her. Then he looked at her again.

"So where's your sword?" he asked. Tear rolled her eyes and swished open her cloak to reveal that her sword's scabbard was strapped around her and rested on her lower-back.

"Here. Now, don't make me pull it out again." Tear hissed. The cloak fell back into place naturally.

"Somehow, that didn't sound right." Youko said with a sweatdrop.

"Sicko fox!" Tear shouted with a light blush. Her black tail stirred and her matching ears twitched. Youko smirked.

"Am I allowed to stay here?" he asked almost innocently.

"Hn. Go ahead. Just don't get within a 100 mile radius of me."

"That's outside the cave."

"So?"

"You said I could stay."

"And?"

"You're a confusing wench."

"I don't know how to take that."

The two just glared at each other with golden eyes. Then they both sighed.

"Fine. Stay." Tear muttered while she averted his gaze. Youko shrugged and lay down, turning his back away from the fire. Tear watched in pity.

_How can this guy just sleep there? He needs something to lie on!_

"Hey, fox, do you-" Tear started but saw that Youko was already asleep. She growled and a vein popped in anger. How dare he fall asleep without telling her how long he was staying! She crossed her arms and went on her side of the fire, kicking the yoko jokingly on the way. As she lay down, she noticed that he was using his tail and long hair as much as he could for a pallet.

_Stupid._

With that, Tear fell asleep with her back to the fire…and Youko.


	2. Chapter 1 Youko's Mistake

**Disclaimer in Prologue

* * *

Chapter 1: Youko's Mistake**

"What the hell do you mean, "no breakfast!" We'll starve!" Youko shouted angrily. It was the 14th day and he was slowly cracking. Tear just gave him a look that clearly said, "shut up."

"I mean, we're out of food so no breakfast." she retorted quite calmly. "Unless we eat each other, of course."

"Preferably not. Panthers," Youko stated, "_must_ taste horrible." Tear wasn't exactly sure how to take that.

"Good. 'Cause I don't mind eating some fox stew." she replied coolly. It was like they switched personalities; Tear wasn't loud, sarcastic, or impatient and Youko wasn't calm, collected, and sane anymore. They were cracking.

Painfully slowly at that.

"Must we argue?" Youko asked, trying to be in character. Tear shot him a dirty look and continued to…do whatever the hell she was doing. "Tear?" the yoko asked solemnly. Tear looked behind her from her sitting position.

"Yeah?" she asked. She really didn't care about what the fox had to say, really.

"Tear, these past days have made me realize something." Youko said with a wide smirk as he strode over to Tear.

"That you can't leave your hair in a braid for more than three days or else you go insane?" Tear guessed sarcastically. Youko smirked at her…almost seductively. Tear felt blood strutting up to her cheeks slowly.

"No, silly onna. It's got something to do," Youko sat down next to Tear, "with," he twirled a piece of her raven hair on his pointer finger, "you." He finished by poking her forehead at the last syllable.

"What? How psychotic I am when you give me that cough medicine?" Tear asked, nearly hopefully. True, the "medicine" was more like a drug that day.

Youko chuckled at her. Then he scooted closer to her and leaned into her face. "No. Do you want me to tell you?" he whispered deeply. Tear blushed profoundly when he leaned in closer to her.

"Uh…" she mustered up. Youko grinned slyly at her and leaned into her ear.

"Tear," he breathed huskily in her ear, "I love you." The Youko dipped his head and captured her lips. Tear sat speechless. Not only did the King of Thieves just confess his love to her, but now he was _kissing_ her!

Tear got a mental image of her with a tomato as a head.

Youko started to slide his lips over hers, demanding a reaction of some sort. Tear snapped back to her impossible reality and dared herself to kiss back; but just a tiny bit. She felt Youko's lips curl into a smirk and then he nibbled her bottom lip, begging for entrance in her mouth. Tear hesitated, but when Youko bit down with his sharpest (and closest) fang, she gasped and in went Youko's expert tongue. He massaged her mouth with passion, rolling his tongue over her fangs.

Then Tear felt his presence leave.

And just when she started to make-out with him willingly!

"You…ko…I…" she gasped and discovered that her hand found it's way around Youko's neck and clasping the other over the mass of silver hair. Her right shot to her heart when she realized that her breathing was in pants.

"Hey, Tear," Youko whispered huskily again, "guess what?" Tear blushed again.

"W-what?" she breathed, secretly hoping for another kiss and "I love you".

"April Fools!" Youko shouted giddily and began laughing his head off. Not literally, much to Tear's displeasure.

"What?" she asked innocently, copies of her name starting to form in her golden-amber eyes. Youko stopped laughing to look at her.

"April Fools Day. It's a holiday when people play tricks on each other!" he announced happily. Tear felt as though she'd been shot with an arrow.

"Then, all you said…all you did…was a _joke!_" Tear asked hurriedly. Youko nodded with an out-of-character grin. Tear's right hand, still over her heart, balled into a fist, her claws digging into her palm. "Oh, I see." she muttered darkly and stood up abruptly. Youko stopped laughing to watch Tear wipe water from her eye.

"What's wrong?" Youko asked, concerned.

"What's wrong? What's…wrong? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!" Tear screamed. "JUST WHEN I THOUGHT THAT SOMEONE CARED ABOUT ME, IT ALL TURNED OUT TO BE A JOKE! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT YOU COULD HELP ME EASE MY PAIN, YOU TURNED ON ME! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT THAT **SOMEBODY LOVED ME,** IT TURNED TO BE FALSE!"

Youko felt a wave of brick-hard guilt crash over him.

Tear, who was in a bed-sheet kimono, sprinted off towards the mouth of the cave. Youko, who had never even left within a 10-foot radius of where he slept, made no action to go get her.

What had he done? He was just trying to cheer her up, why didn't it work?

* * *

Tear sat outside her home while the rain beat down on her in an allegro, staccato beat. Her tears blended with the rain streaming down her cheeks. She was so stupid as to believe that the baka kitsune would actually fall for her. She felt like killing something right now. 

One) to get rid of the anger about Youko, Two) she felt so…_girly-girlish_ about the whole damn thing, and Three) she hasn't killed anyone in months.

* * *

"Uh, Tear I'm sorry I played such a mean and dirty trick on you. I didn't mean for it to go that far. But, before you scream, yell, and most probably throw sharp objects at me, just know that I didn't know it'd hurt you so bad. So, will you forgive me?" Youko recited for the tenth time. So far, he was getting nowhere. 

_Dammit, maybe I shouldn't 've tried to make-out with her._ he thought.

* * *

"I guess my first kiss wasn't going to be special at all, eh?" Tear muttered with a lopsided grin to the sky. She closed her eyes and tried to remember her mother's scent. The scent of pines and strawberries was a hard smell to forget. 

Especially when the scent belonged to your own mother.

Tear opened her eyes and let the cold water fall into her eyes. Why did she trust that sly fox? Why did she feel so dirty? Why did Youko take this lightly?

Why the hell was she asking herself questions?

Tear sighed heavily and drifted off to sleep when her head hit her arms.

* * *

Youko punched his open palm. "Okay, here I go!" he told himself, took a step forward, and then remembered that he had no idea where Tear went. 


End file.
